


It's a Hell of a Holiday Gift

by Ryuutchi



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gives Bon exactly what he's always wanted for Christmas.  Well, maybe not exactly but you don't hear Bon complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Hell of a Holiday Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metropoliszone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metropoliszone/gifts).



> Thanks to M, for betaing and not making fun of me when she read the inexcusable porn.

"What do you want for Christmas, Bon?" Even though Rin was asking seriously, he couldn't keep the flirty tone from his voice. He'd been needling Bon in front of the others for days. That Bon and Rin's friendship was reconciled was common knowledge among their friends, but Bon had insisted that no one know when they'd started dating. Rin thought Bon was cutest when he was flustered, and he'd been trying to get a rise out of him.

Bon obliged without realizing, going stiff through his shoulders. He'd been certain Shima knew that the two of them had been sneaking around doing something, and Rin was _not helping_. The tips of his ears burned pink with embarrassment, and Bon folded his arms over his chest with feigned indifference. 

"Oh, blow me," Bon scoffed and swallowed hard, in an attempt to cover his own nervousness. 

_Well, there's an idea_ , Rin thought.

***

Bon hissed, and grabbed at Rin's hair, not sure if he wanted him to stop, or just do something, _anything_ else, besides what he was doing. "Fuck," he hissed out between gritted teeth. Whatever Rin was doing with his tongue - it was almost too much for Bon to bear. 

"Bastard," he groaned, hips arching without his conscious approval, "when did you turn into a damn incubus?"

Rin nipped at the tip of Bon's cock, mindful not to lay in too roughly with his slightly-too-sharp fangs. He pulled back with a raspy laugh, hoarse from the way Bon's cock had been bumped up against the back of his throat. Rin rubbed the back of his neck, grin slipping lopsided in embarrassment, and Bon couldn't stop staring at the way his lips were full and wet from sucking. 

Laughing and pushing a lock of his bangs out of his face, Rin clearly noticed the way Bon was looking at him. 

"Naa, I'm doing it right, aren't I?" Rin asked as his cheeks started to burn, and he rolled his shoulders in one of the overly cheerful gestures he made when he was self conscious. He'd lost himself in the pleasure of eliciting those amazing sounds from Bon-- his dick twitched at the very thought of those breathy grunts and curses. He looked up with a hopeful smile, and Bon swatted at his shoulder. 

"What'd you do that for?" Rin yelped, rubbing his shoulder. It hadn't hurt much, but it was the principle of the thing.

After a moment of silence, Bon blurted, "Either stop looking like someone summoned a sex demon in my room, or just fuck me already." He blinked, unable to believe he'd just said the words that came out of his mouth.

Rin's tail twitched suddenly and wrapped around Bon's ankle, the soft tuft at the end stroking the inside of Bon's leg. Bon made a surprised sound, but didn't move, spreading his knees a little for the touch. "Nope," Rin said.

"What the fuck do you mean 'nope'?" Bon glared, but couldn't bring himself to glare too hard, what with the tail still flicking up the inside of his legs. Earlier, Rin had talked them both out of pants, which possibly had to to with the way he was sitting there with that cheerfully mischievous grin and fucking _blowjob lips_. Bon looked away, his face hot.

"I mean," Rin said with his usual forthrightness, "that I don't want to fuck you until you come in my mouth." It made Bon suck in a breath and look up. Rin's grin was self-satisfied, but from the way his cheeks were pink, he was as surprised by the directness of his words as Bon himself had been.

Bon cleared his throat and scooted to the edge of the bed. "Well, then why are you waiting, dumbass?" The tail around Bon's leg tightened, and Rin was suddenly between his thighs, looking dark and hungry. He licked his lips and then wrapped his mouth around Bon's cock again. 

Bon's cock was thick as the rest of him, and not terribly long, but Rin still had some trouble taking all of it. Somehow, slowly, he managed to get it all into his mouth, sucking on it with enthusiastic abandon. Somehow he knew instinctively just what to do to make Bon's hips jump, and Bon finally gave into impulse and tangled his fingers in Rin's slightly over-long hair. He tugged Rin down, and Rin moaned around his mouthful, the sound vibrating along the length of Bon's dick. Bon cursed. "I'm gonna come in your mouth, you know. And you better fucking drink it all." He pulled Rin's hair again, thumb brushing over his lover's temple.

Rin gagged slightly as Bon tugged his hair again, but he was surprised to find that he didn't mind very much. He it made him feel oddly powerful, that he could get Bon so worked up, and he didn't much mind the discomfort. He groaned again and felt the muscles in Bon's thick thighs ripple and jump as he shivered. He experimented with running his tongue down the underside of Bon's cock, trying to find the right places to make him shake with need. Bon knew he wouldn't last long. Rin's mouth was so _hot_.

"I'm gonna, _fuck_ I'm gonna come down your damn throat, Rin," Bon said. He cursed again as Rin cupped his balls, stroking them as he did something with his tongue and throat. Then Bon wasn't saying anything, just making a garbled sound, arching his hips and curling his toes. Bon came in a long, pulsing burst, filling Rin's mouth.

Rin sat back and wiped the last of Bon's come from the corner of his mouth with his thumb, and licked his lips. Bon wondered what it would taste like to kiss him, but shook the thought off with an embarrassed cough. More than wanting to taste himself on Rin's tongue, he wanted to know what it would feel like if Rin made good on his earlier promise. He wanted to know what Rin's cum would feel like, too.

"Na, Bon. If I do it like that, I might get you pregnant." Rin said, smirking, when Bon reached over and pulled the bottle of lubricant, but not the condoms, from the drawer where he kept them next to the bed.

"D-Don't be ridiculous. Guys can't get pregnant. Don't say stupid things!" But Bon's dick twitched in a rebellious effort to get hard again (which he didn't think was possible yet), and he turned his head to keep from seeing the delighted look that spread across Rin's face.

"I'm gonna get you pregnant. Bon's gonna be my little wife," Rin whispered, his voice rough and wicked. Again, his tail flicked up the inside of Bon's leg.

"Oi! Don't say stupid things!" But instead of pushing Rin away, Bon's hips arched, and he tangled his fingers in Rin's shirt, tugging him closer. His breath hitched, and he closed his eyes, trying to force away the way his body reacted to the idea of Rin inside him, filling him up - but without sight, Bon was almost helpless to ignore the weight of Rin against him, the strength in the arms that pinned him down. 

"I just, you got to feel it when I got off in your mouth. I want to feel it when you get off in my, my, " Bon's voice faltered. He pressed his face against Rin's chest, breathing in the smell of him-- sweet, but smoky, like a bonfire made with apple wood.

Rin laughed, pressing a kiss to Bon's neck that turned in a bite. The way Bon was trying to hold back the tremors of desire made Rin's breath come faster, made him wonder whether he really could get Bon pregnant this way. So far as he knew, it was impossible, but the thought of making Bon _his_ in that way was nearly unbearable. He ran his fingers down Bon's arms, and then shoved his friend back down onto the bed. Bon made a sharp yelping sound that went straight to Rin's cock, and arched, his legs spreading. Rin swallowed hard, taking in the dark flush of Bon's cheeks, the way he looked disheveled and wanting, with his legs spread and his eyes half-lidded. "Okay. I'll make sure you feel it, then," he said.

The way Rin cupped his limp cock made Bon moan, already over-stimulated from the blowjob and twist his hands more roughly in Rin's t-shirt. He hissed out a long, low sound that might have been intended as a curse but turned into something mindless and needy halfway out of his mouth, his legs spreading wider in invitation. Rin took the invitation, sliding his hand down. Bon hissed at the feeling of something pressing against the cleft of his ass, and shifted his hips, not entirely sure if he wanted to push back. It was an odd sensation, having Rin's finger urging him open - intimate and a little embarrassing.

Rin grabbed at the lube with his free hand, fumbling it open so that he could slick himself up without ceasing the slow massaging motion that was making Bon writhe in such an amazing way. The feel of his own slick hand was nearly too much, so he forced himself to stop. When he pulled away from Bon, the large boy made a whining sound that made Rin smirk. He paused for a few heart beats longer than was absolutely necessary to readjust his position, just to watch Bon writhe for a few seconds more. He slid one slick finger inside Bon and then another, slow and careful, watching the way each motion of his hand elicited a shudder with a dark, melting pleasure. He twisted his hand, trying to splay his fingers, and studied the reactions he caused. Bon might make fun of Rin for being a terrible student, but Rin was a naturally gifted pupil at this.

It was all too much for Bon, still intensely sensitive. He could barely breathe, let alone form words. He clutched desperately at the blankets as Rin stretched him open, trying to just ride the mingled pleasure and discomfort out as best he could. When Rin pulled his fingers out, the aching emptiness he left behind was almost overwhelming. Bon let out a sob shaped like Rin's name, hips bucking to try and follow Rin's movement. "Fuck. Rin. Fuck," he gasped. Bon was sure that Rin was stopping just to drive him fucking crazy. "Come _on_."

Maybe Rin was pausing longer than he actually needed to, but the look on Bon's face was so amazing that Rin couldn't help himself. The expression Bon wore was one of desperate frustration and need; his brow was furrowed, his mouth open and gasping, his eyes burning with intensity but at the same time glassy with pleasure. Bon so clearly, visibly _needed_ Rin to fill him up again that he couldn't get control of his breathing.

Rin pressed into Bon, slowly at first, and after a moment that seemed like an eternity, he had eased himself all the way in. Rin gave Bon a few long, laboring breaths to prepare himself, before slowly pulling almost all the way back out. Then Rin deliberately rolled his hips and thrust back in, to the hilt. Bon arched, his fingers tangled into the blankets, and the way he squeezed around him made Rin want to scream. So tight, and so good, and for a second Rin couldn't form enough of a thought to even manage a rhythm. So he stopped, and just let himself feel the way Bon arched and shivered around him. "Fuck is damn right," Rin managed to get out, though his voice was rough. "It's your Christmas gift. You should tell me what you want." He pulled out a little and then slammed in again, luxuriating in the way it made Bon shudder and gasp.

"Fuck! Fuck, Rin. Fill me. I want --" Bon made a hungry, growling sound that came from high in his chest. "Damn it, Rin, I -- I want you."

"But, Bon," Rin said, his voice husky, as he pulled out of Bon with tantalizing slownes, "You gotta tell me how." He brushed his hand over Bn's limp cock and felt the other boy tremble.

"I said it, you fucker," Bon tried to snarl, but his voice broke and it came out more like a pleading sob. "Put it back in me; I need it, I'm going crazy."

Rin thrust forward again, his cock sliding back into Bon with a deliciously wet sound. Rin wanted to hear more of it. "You were always crazy," he said, sounding more smug than Bon had ever heard him before.

"Rin!" Bon gasped. "Please, fuck, I gotta have your dick in my ass." The intensity of the sensation stripped Bon of all his shields. He begged, "Don't take it out again; I want you inside me all the time."

"You wanna carry me around in you?" Rin groaned. He thrust again, a shallow little thing that didn't take him all the way out of Bon, but sent a violent shudder through Bon nevertheless. Rin's hands tightened on Bon's hips, bruisingly hard, and his tail flicked up the inside of Bon's thigh, the soft tuft at the end tickling Bon's balls. "You want me to knock you up, Bon? You gotta say it, or I'm gonna pull out." He leaned in for a long nuzzle of Bon's neck, and nipped at the sensitive skin, tongue flicking out to soothe the small hurt after.

Bon's hips bucked, and he swallowed a sound that was half need and all desperation. "R-rin--! Knock me up. F-fuck, Rin, I said it! Now--" He met Rin's thrust, trying to urge him faster with just the movements of hips and chest and clutching fingers. Rin set a steady pace, though, his fingers digging into Bon's hips, keeping all the leverage for himself. Bon moaned, surrendering control, and just let himself be fucked, riding a wave of pleasure so intense it rode the razor's edge of pain.

It wasn't as though Rin was doing much better. It didn't take long for his steady rhythm to devolve in a pattern of clutching, and fucking, fast until Rin could no longer stand the sensation and then, stumbling on his own pace, he pulled out slower, and had to stop and enjoy the tightness of Bon again. He pressed his forehead against Bon's chest, pressing kissing anywhere he could reach, and losing himself in the smell and touch and taste of Bon against him, around him. It was all too much for Rin; the pleasure built until Rin thought he was going to go crazy. Just when he thought he couldn't handle one more second, Bon squeezed around him, and Rin's body arched, every muscle tense with pleasure as he came inside Bon.

And then he collapsed, his head on Bon's chest, enjoying the feeling of his softening cock still inside his lover. 

They lay like that for a few minutes, catching their breaths. Bon still shook a little when Rin's tail trailed down his side, but as Rin finally pulled out, he seemed to be coming back to his senses. "Don't worry, Bon," Rin said sleepily, curling up against him. "If you don't get pregnant this time, we can keep trying."

Bon straightened in surprise. "Shut up, you mothe--" He cut the curse off halfway.

"Not going to say it, Bon-chyan~?"

"Nngh. Merry Christmas."

And it was.


End file.
